Oracle
by DementedOwlWitch
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's daughter Atalanta is not only a legacy of Athena and Poseidon; she's been blessed (cursed?) to be the Oracle Of Delphi. Not knowing anything about the truth of her family yet, she's thrown into the spotlight and scrutiny of the demigods, and herself, when the visions come and forebode dark happenings in the world of mythology.
1. Dream

_The sky was dark above the perception-bendingly large field. It stretched to the horizon, warping at the edge, making her eyes ache, where the sun stained the clouds red like spilt ink. The almost grey grass rolled over into the ravine that disappeared into a deep onyx-coloured pit that looked as if it stretched right into the Earth's core. The grass crumbled as the four tattered and tired-looking teens tracked over it, when suddenly an olive skinned, raven haired girl cried out, tumbling to her knees. The others - two boys and a girl- ran to her side; she'd been in front of them, worried as she watched the fields get ever longer the further they went. One of the boys looked almost in pain but still he grabbed her hand, but she looked away from him and focused on the girl. "Sophia," the fallen girl whispered, her voice faraway, her skin for some reason looking suddenly deathly pale. "The-" Suddenly her voice changed, replaced by one that sounded- awful. The worst noise imaginable . If Hell had a sound, that would be it. It warped and shattered, hissing in places and resembling a silky smooth but deadly smile in others. "Get Caduceus," it hissed. "That's the only way to save her now. Bring it to me five days' hence, and I will use it to heal her. Use it before then, and you will regret it." The voice made it clear that they would indeed, regret it. In the clouds, nightmarish visions twisted the smoke into fires, axes, countless horrific images of pain. "Remember. I am everywhere." With that, the voice departed. The girl who it had come from slumped onto the ground, and the others rushed to her, whilst looking at each other, terror and shock plain on their features_.

* * *

Atalanta Jackson jerked up from an uneasy sleep, the image of the teens' horrified faces imprinted in her eyelids. What on Earth had that dream been about? It had felt so real. But it couldn't be. That was ridiculous; she was just thirteen, hardly any sort of vision-seeing hero. But she couldn't help her subconscious thinking what if it was real? They looked so awful. And what was that voice? What was going on? Was that where they were headed after last time? Last time. She'd beeni having these - dreams? Visions? - for weeks now, always the same people. Sometimes leading on from one another, sometimes random. But surely they had to mean something.

 **Did you like it? Want to see more? Any constructive criticisms? Please review! x {if you like it and review you might get a spoiler ;)}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Once again thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter but I like to keep the suspense ;) also you know, busy teen life... *sigh* Also, I wasn't sure of a name for this chapter so if anyone has one let me know for a shoutout!**

 **I really wish I could say I'm Rick Riordan, but, ya know, disclaimer and all that.**

"Atalanta, come on. We need to go out!" Annabeth yelled up the stairs.

In her room, Atalanta sighed. She'd managed to get up, but the images from her dream were still bouncing around her head, unwilling to go away. To add to that, she had a fierce headache, and had to worry that she was going insane. Great.

She shook her dirty-blonde curls from her face as she grabbed some socks from the drawer. Sitting here all day and worrying wasn't going to get her anywhere. Plus, hopefully the fresh air would do her good.

She informed her parents of this after trudging (just because she knew she should go our, didn't mean she really wanted to) down the stairs. Anna Beth grinned at Percy. "See. Logical like her mother. Thank Gods she didn't inherit your useless common sense."

Atalanta frowned. Gods. They always said that. It was odd. Then again, strange things always seemed to happen around them. And although nice, her parents were always really protective. Not like other people's. And she couldn't help but overhear the odd conversations sometimes... like the other night.

 _The teens caught the other girl before she fully fell; the staff tumbled to the greyish grass. The girl gasped, going slack. The boy who'd held her hand last time suddenly stumbled backwards, as if hit by an invisible force. "No!" An unearthly screech emanated seemingly from the air around them. "To me first!"_

Atalanta gasped. She'd been trying to remember the mysterious conversation when the vision had hit her. She couldn't help it; the shock made her shudder and sit down suddenly.

Percy and Annabeth stared. "A-Atalanta? What happened?" Annabeth managed, looking at Percy. They'd been thinking that something had to happen soon; Atalanta was 13 now, quite old compared to when other demigods or legacies found out about their powers. But they'd known they should wait for something to happen before they told her. She'd believe it, then- if they just told her, it would be too overwhelming. There was a lot of things she didn't know, after all.

Percy crouched beside Atalanta. "Are you alright?"

"I - it - the -" she couldn't form a coherent sentence. With an audible swallow, she looked at her parents. "Either there's something I don't know, or I'm going insane. I keep feeling these - dreams, but they're like visions. I see things - horrible things. But it looks so real." The end of the sentence was delivered in a whisper after her voice broke halfway through. "What's happening to me?!"

Despite her usual logical approach, the worry of the last weeks of having the dreams was setting in. There was something going on, and she wanted- no, needed - to know what it was. How did it link to her? And what about those teens she'd seen?

"Oh, Gods." Percy exhaled. "You're not insane, it's - there's a lot you don't know." He looked anxiously at Annabeth. If there was a time to tell Atalanta, it was now.


	3. Knowledge

Hi! Thanks again for good reviews! Unfortunately I can't live on FanFiction so sorry for the longer update... ah well.

I'd also like to advertise that I have made a forum! It's about anything Rick Riordan ( haven't read Trials of Apollo yet but im planning to) and you can RP, chat and discuss! Please check it out!

Note: Magnus Chase & the Ship of the Dead isn't out yet, so I can't put much detail about Percy and Annabeth's involvement in that, but I'm going to do the best I can after reading the other Rick books. Enjoy and again, please review!

Shoutout to guest reviewer "141". This chapter's for you!

*sighs* I'm not Rick Riordan...

* * *

Annabeth ushered Atalanta into the living room, fussing around her until she was comfortable - but nervous - on the sofa. Percy sat down next to her, and Annabeth crouched next to the sofa, anxiety plain on both of their faces.

Atalanta couldn't wait any longer. Something had been going on without her, and she didn't like it. She needed to know.

"What is going on? Why do you always say Gods? Why-?"

"Calm down a little." Percy interjected. "This will be a lot to take in, alright? But we'll start with the basics."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "We say Gods, because... there are many Gods. The Greek ones, to be exact. And.. we're in that world. Athena is my mother. Poseidon is Percy's father."

Atalanta stared. "Wait.. you mean..?"

"Your grandparents are Sally Jackson, Frederick Chase, Poseidon and Athena." Percy cut in. It was better to get straight to the facts. As soon as this was done, they needed to get out of here. If Atalanta was getting visions... Camp Half Blood was the only place safe for her.

"And.. there's others. The Romans, the Norse. I know it's a lot. But.. you needed to know at some point. And now this is happening, it's more important than ever. You're-"

"The Oracle of Delphi." Atalanta cut in. "I remember the myths. But- why me? Why-?"

Annabeth shook her head. "We don't know why it's you, but we do need to get you to safety. You might be a target for- well, Gods know what." Atalanta swallowed. She'd always know there was something different about her, but... wow. Slightly in shock, she nodded anxiously.

"So... where are we going? And when?"

"That's my girl," Annabeth smiled, "always practical. Unlike you often, seaweed brain." She nodded at Percy. He scowled.

"I take it that's a reference to Poseidon?" Inquired Atalanta. She really was quick like Annabeth.

Percy smiled. "Yup. Owl head." Annabeth laughed, but then looked back at her daughter, face growing grave. "We should get going. Getting to Long Island Sound might take a while."

They stood and walked upstairs. "What's at Long Island?" Atalanta asked, entering her room, preparing to throw together a bag full of clothes and supplies. "Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for demigods and legacies. We used to live there in the summers, and train. In case there were monsters to fight, or quests-" Memories flew around Annabeth'shead; the labyrinth, the wars, but she fought them down. Atalanta caught the pause and frowned a little, but, now knowing her mother had probably been part of those quests, she could empathise with the memories Annabeth must be thinking about. She hoped one day she'd know the stories - and maybe be in some of them herself.

"- or wars or anything." Her mother finished, folding some pairs of trousers; they had been talking whilst grabbing essentials needed for the trip- refuge, should they say, really.

Annabeth bit her lip for a moment, watching Atalanta. Then she disappeared into her and Percy's room, and came back in a moment, holding a bronze dagger. She cleared her threat, and Atalanta turned from her bag.

"Yes?" Her voice, although steady, betrayed her worry to Annabeth, who knew Atalanta's voice almost as well as her own. Possibly better, the attention and worry she had to pay, with Atalanta being a legacy - and now the Oracle. She swallowed, her nerves conduming her for a small second.

"You should take this," Annabeth told herdaughter , holding it out. "It's done me well over the years, and it always protects its owner. I know you've never fought or anything before, and I'm sorry you had to find everything out like this, but... if you ever get attacked, it's better that nothing." Atalanta nodded, hand closing gently around the hilt. It felt... right somehow. After all... this was who she was, even if she didn't really know it.

"Thank you." She whispered. And this time, she let her voice waver just a little.


End file.
